


Consider yourself at home / Consider yourself one of the family

by loracarol



Series: Duck Tales mini fics [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: The first time "Uncle Scrooge" slips out of Webby's mouth, she panics.'Sall good though. She's part of the family.





	Consider yourself at home / Consider yourself one of the family

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't quite think this'd take place at the end of the eight episodes already out... Think of it as a 10 minutes into the future kind of fic. |D

Webby Vanderquack was no stranger to dangerous situations. She had faced beagles boys, living mummies, Atlantis, Miss Quackfaster; all sorts of trials and tribulations! But she had just accidentally called Mr. McDuck "Uncle Scrooge", and that was just as terrifying as all of the above. 

Lying on her bed, with her head buried in her pillow, she was glad to note she wasn't crying. She wasn't sad at all - just really confused, and a little afraid. She liked having friends, she liked being the triplets' friend, she didn't want to mess that up like she'd almost messed up Funso's Fun Zone. Well, they'd said she hadn't messed it up, but she had. She'd just made it better again. She hadn't even had the nerve to stick around to apologize, and had instead run straight to her room, embarrassment coating her features. She really hoped Mr. McDuck didn't mind - she didn't think he would, but she'd feel awful if her granny got in trouble because he secretly _did_. 

She was so lost in thought that she almost missed the knock at her door.

Almost.

"Who is it?"

"It's us, can we come in?" Came Huey's voice. There was no need to guess who "us" were. 

"Come on in!" She said, sitting up, and patting her hair down so she didn't look like she'd just been freaking out. Which she totally hadn't. As the door opened, she jumped out of bed, standing in the middle of her room, and fiddling with the ends of her sleeves. 

For a moment the three stood there, giving each other questioning glances. In the end, it was Huey who spoke. "Is everything okay?" He asked. 

"It's embarrassing," she muttered, not looking at the triplets. It was hard to do as they were very much _right there_. 

"On a scale of Subina to Funzo's, how embarrassing?" Louie asked, hands in his pockets and looking like he had not a care in the world. It was unfair. 

"Funzo's level." She muttered, dropping her head into her hands. "Definitely a level Funzo problem." 

"And hey, look how well that turned out!" Dewey interjected. "I'm  _still_ not through my supply of free tokens."

Webby had to giggle a little at that. But. _Ugh_. "Promise you guys won't be mad?" 

The three looked at each other then back at her, the mixed cries of "sure." "Promise." and "Junior Woodchuck's Honor" filling the air. 

"Fine," Webby said, sitting down on her floor, the other ducklings following suit. The words came out in a rush like she was hoping they wouldn't understand her. " _IaccidentallycalledMr.McDuckUncleScrooge[breath]pleasedon'tbemad_."

Unfortunately for her, the three had years of training in deciphering the hard to understand, and they just blinked at her. 

"...Is that... It?" Huey finally asked. 

Webby looked up. They didn't look mad, they looked... Baffled. "Ye-es?" She said, stretching out the syllables, just as confused. "Isn't that weird? And not like "Hey Webby, that was actually cool" weird, but like weird-weird?" She had made sure to include finger quotes. Louie had taught her about those, and this seemed like an appropriate time to use them. 

"It's not even a little bit weird." Dewey said.  

"You mean it?" 

"Show of hands, who thinks it's weird." Huey said. No one raised their hands. 

"You really mean it?" Webby stared at them. "You  _really_ mean it?" She was beaming. "Ohmygosh! That means I'd be your... Your sister? No, no, _that_ ' _d_  be weird. I'm your cousin! I'm your cousin Webby!" She knew she was rambling but she was just so _gosh-darn_ happy. 

"Hey Webby, how old are you?" Louie interrupted, and Huey shot him A Look.

Thrown by the change of topic, Webby answered, "nine?" and was rewarded with - 

"Nope, she's our sister now." Louie said. "Hah, suck it! I'm not the youngest one in the family any more!" At first his brother's groaned, though Webby started laughing. Soon they were all laughing at the ridiculousness of it. 

As the laughter died down, it was Huey who spoke first. "Do you know if Uncle Scrooge is okay with this?" 

Webby sobered up. "No, I didn't stick around to find out." She admitted. 

"Don't worry about it." Dewey said. "It'll be _fine_." 

* * *

 

"Hey Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey asked at dinner. "Could you please pass the salt." As his great-uncle was grabbing the salt and pepper to pass, Dewey added, "also, we took a vote and Webby gets to call you Uncle Scrooge now too. Any objections? None? Okay."

And well, that was that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> I know I haven't written in a while. That's what depression does, I guess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm hoping that this won't be just a blip on the radar; I do hope to get back in the swing of things. 
> 
> I'm down for constructive criticism if you want to throw it my way, esp. re: characterization, as I have a tentative Ducktales fic I want to write, and getting the triplets down is going to be the hard part.


End file.
